Every Time She Smiles
Every Time She Smiles is the 16th episode of Season 1 in the original version of MacGyver. Opening Gambit There is no opening gambit for this episode. Act One * Mac is on vacation in Bulgaria, but has to complete one task first. He finds a man playing chess, they begin speaking in code and mac plants a piece of film on a postcard and seals it over with a stamp. * At the airport, he runs into Penny Parker, who begins talking his ear off. * She fakes a diversion and when Mac looks away, she plants something on him. * Mac is stopped at the metal detector and they find some very valuable jewelry in his bag. Mac hits the guard with his bag and he takes off running through the airport. He is stopped at the ladies' room and taken into custody along with Penny. * Mac and Penny bicker at each other while handcuffed. Mac figures that Penny is hiding something from him. Mac tries to figure out how to get out. He listens through the wall and hears something. Grabbing a coat rack, he busts a hole in the wall and sees a conveyor belt. * Mac and Penny bend coat hangers into a figure 8 and tie it to a chair and hook the end of the hanger to the belt which pulls the chair through the wall. * They escape and go on the run. Act Two * Penny’s boyfriend, Stephan, is meeting with his uncle, a government big wig, and says that the jewels that were given away belonged to Stephan's mother, which were priceless. * The uncle explains that the micro film is missing has evidence that he's been stealing money from the government for years and that he must retrieve the micro film back or face severe consequences. * MacGyver and Penny meet up with Burak, the chess player from earlier, who is an underground agent and tells them that the militia is after MacGyver. * He and Penny leave only to immediately be found by the militia and Stephan. Mac and Penny run onto the merry go round from earlier, and MacGyver turns the speed up as fast as he can get it, eventually causing the merry go round to fry and send the militia flying off. * Mac and Penny are now at dinner, and they’re trying to figure out how to get into his apartment. Mac leaves Penny and heads out to break in. * The uncle is torturing Burak on the whereabouts of the microfilm. They threaten harm on his family. He eventually gives up the information, and Penny’s name, as well as MacGyver’s name. Stefan is sent back to his apartment to get the microfilm and, if necessary, kill MacGyver. Act Three * Mac breaks into Stefans apartment and finds his postcard, only to hear the doorbell. It’s Penny, who ran from the restaurant as it was filling up with guards. * As they’re getting ready to leave, Penny says Stephan usually doesn’t come home until late, but they hear someone coming up the stairs, and it's Stephan. * Mac is attempting to escape, and has to create a temporary diversion. He unhooks the gas line from the stove, and points the gas out the window. Using rat poison, 4 cups of soap flakes and tile cleaner in a pan, he places it in the sink. Then, using a healthy layer of lard, newspaper, and oven cleaner, he places the pan under the flow of natural gas. * The poison, soap flakes and tile cleaner begin bubbling up, which triggers a flame out sending a fireball out the window. As this is happening, Mac knocks Stephan out, and tells Penny to get changed so they can leave. Penny changes into a negligee, and they escape. Act Four * Stephan, in trying to find them, says that based on the gas left in his car, which they stole, they shouldn’t end up far. * They conveniently run out of gas at Stephan's uncles house. * Stefan arrives as they’re trying to figure out how to leave. Then his uncle shows up and MacGyver eventually gives up the microfilm. * The uncle tells Stephan to kill them now, because they know way too much. * Stefan has a change of heart and betrays his uncle, overpowering him with MacGyver. MacGyver, Penny and Stephan run, and the uncle and the militia give chase. * Partway down the road, Mac climbs out of the sunroof of the car, and onto the hood, jumping onto the truck in front of him. Essentially creates an oil slick on the road, thus causing an explosion, rendering the militia and uncle useless. * They cross the border to Greece, and run into border patrol. The guard asks for their passports, and they don't have them. Penny recognizes Constantine, the border guard, they hug, and Mac smiles. MacGyverisms *A chair is tied to a conveyor belt and is used to break through a wall. *MacGyver creates explosives with various household cleaners. Trivia * Per MacGyver's passport, it states that his birthday is January 23rd, 1951. Richard Dean Anderson's birthday is January 23rd, 1950. MacGyver is one year younger than his real life counterpart. * This is Teri Hatcher's first of six appearances throughout the series. Others * Kai Wulff as Stephan Frolov * Michael Fox as Burak * Milos Kirek as Petrovich Category:1985 Category:Season 1 1985 Category:Episode 1985